


Dealing with a Prayer

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Top Castiel, cas is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just porn. </p>
<p>Post-Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with a Prayer

“So, we have pinned Raphael’s forces back on the northern front, but remain - Castiel, are you even listening?” Balthazar snapped his fingers in front of the other angel’s face, which had gone suddenly pale. “Excuse me, brother, I believe we are having a meeting.” The other angels assembled around the table began to murmur as Castiel blinked furiously and cleared his throat. “If you will all excuse us for a minute, Cassie and I need to have a little talk,” Balthazar said, grabbing Castiel’s arm and dragging him off to the side of the room. 

“What is going on, Cassie? You keep becoming visibly distracted and uncomfortable in the middle of our meetings. You do remember that we’re at war, yes?” 

“Yes, of course, my apologies. It is nothing, just stress,” Castiel replied. Balthazar smiled at that. 

“Of course, just stress. Well, you better deal with it or we're going to start losing soldiers," the blond-haired angel told him. 

***

 

In the six months that Dean had lived with Lisa, he hadn’t seen Castiel a single time. At least, not in person. He had been seeing the angel with increasing frequency in his dreams. Generally naked and bent over him, or naked and under him. Always naked. 

At first, he could satiate the urges. He could wake Lisa up, or take an extra long shower. He and Lisa had always had amazing sexual chemistry, and that was still true. At first it was effective. But as the dreams increased in frequency, he couldn’t relieve the need to feel something more. 

That’s how Dean found himself here, sitting naked on the bed, one hand wrapped around his erection, the other slid down between his legs to finger his asshole with a lube-slicked digit. He’d very occasionally been with a partner who was a little bit feisty, so it wasn’t the first time he’d had his hole breached. It was, however, the first time he’d done it himself and he was shocked at how different it felt from this angle. 

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he continued to work himself, imagining the dreams he had been having, beginning to moan Cas’ name each time he thrust into his ass. When he opened his eyes again, and saw the angel standing naked and fully erect at the end of Lisa’s bed, he thought he must still be dreaming. 

“Cas?” He moaned, part pleasure and part question. The angel said nothing, merely leaned forward, grasped Dean’s ankles, and dragged him forcibly to the end of the mattress. Dean croaked out the other man’s name a few more times as he was manhandled into a more desirable position, but Castiel did not deign to say a word. 

Instead, he pulled Dean forward once more, and dropped to his knees to take his dick into his mouth. Dean gasped as he felt the angel’s fingers slip between his butt cheeks to take up the job that Dean had left uncompleted when he was interrupted. 

“Oh, God, Cas!” Dean groaned as Castiel inserted a second finger into him and began to scissor him open. The angel popped off of his erection with an obscene noise, and growled at him. 

“Don’t blaspheme, Dean,” he scolded. The gravel tone of his voice sent a thrill straight to Dean’s dick, which Castiel took back into his mouth eagerly when the other man nodded with a hard swallow. 

“Yeah, okay, no blaspheming,” Dean agreed in a low whisper. His brain was still trying to process the fact that the other man was there, in the bedroom he shared with Lisa, naked and sucking him off without so much as a “hello Dean” to announce his arrival. He watched Cas’ dark-haired head bob up and down and moaned loudly, digging his hands into the comforter and writhing with need. “Cas!” 

The blue-eyed angel inserted a third finger into the hunter, this time pulling off of his dick and looking straight into his face as he did so. 

“You dream too loudly. Too vividly.” The angel began scolding him as he pumped his fingers in and out of his ass. “And your fantasies! They’re so distracting! I am trying to reorganize Heaven, and I keep seeing these images, keep seeing you lusting after my vessel’s body, and I keep desiring your naked flesh. It isn’t going unnoticed by my subordinates.” 

Castiel’s breathing was coming ragged now, and Dean grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair, yanking him forward, needing to feel the angel’s lips on his own. 

“M’sorry Cas… didn’t mean t’make things difficult…” Dean pulled Castiel’s face down to his own. “M’so sorry. I didn’know.” He continued to apologize as he kissed the other man. 

Castiel sat up again, shoving Dean’s legs further apart as he moved back down so he had a better angle to drop his head further down and tease at the stretched asshole with his tongue. 

“Fuck! Cas…” Dean hissed. He couldn’t process that Castiel - the angel of the Lord who pulled him from Hell - was currently fucking his asshole with his tongue, his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick. “Is this happening?”  
Of course there was no response from Cas, whose mouth was otherwise occupied. 

“Cas, please, please just fuck me,” Dean whined. He had never had a dick inside of him before but he knew he needed it, needed Cas’ untouched erection thrusting in and out of him like his tongue was doing now. Fuck, it felt amazing.

There was no more warning than Cas letting go of his erection and gripping his calves, before Dean found himself on his hands and knees, with the angel hovering behind him. “Is this what you want, Dean?” Castiel growled. 

“God, yes, please Cas…” Dean hated the pleading noise coming out of his throat as he felt the angel’s dickhead brush his ass. He needed that inside of him in the most desperate way, and shoved his hips back, trying to find more friction. Cas grabbed his hips with force and held them in place. 

“Patience is a virtue, Dean,” he scolded. And Dean did not whimper at that. He absolutely did not. 

Cas lined himself up and shoved in without warning, bottoming out and settling there to allow Dean time to adjust to the intrusion. Soon, the angel was draped chest-to-back across him, his breath ghosting across his ear. “I am going to move now, Dean,” he growled, as he began to thrust his hips in a slow, deliberate motion. Dean nodded, and Castiel picked up the pace, angling himself to hit Dean’s prostate with every couple of thrusts. Dean couldn’t stop the noises that broke free each time that electric pleasure burst through him, despite valiant effort. 

Dean was reduced to a whimpering mess as Castiel reached his arm around to get a grip on his weeping erection, stroking in time to his own movements. “You’re so frustrating, Dean. So beautiful but so frustrating,” the angel whispered. He was picking up his pace now, barreling toward his own completion, and he followed suit with his hand on Dean’s penis. 

When Dean’s orgasm hit, it was with little warning. He moaned Castiel’s name in full as he spilled his seed on the comforter of his shared bed with Lisa. Cas made a pleased noise, and Dean could feel the other man’s own erection swelling as his climax approached. 

Just before Castiel tumbled over the edge, he bit fiercely down on the knob of Dean’s neck, allowing his grace to overflow as he came inside of Dean. This time, Dean screamed his name as the grace enveloped him and Cas completed the bond he’d marked on Dean’s soul when he pulled him out of hell. 

They stayed still for a long moment, Cas on top of Dean, both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and bodily fluids. The bite on Dean’s neck was red and angry. 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” he managed. 

“Quite literally,” the angel said, wrenching a shocked laugh out of the man underneath him. 

“We should move. Get cleaned up -” he was cut off when he felt himself, and the bed, become suddenly scrubbed clean. “Huh. Perks of sex with an angel.” 

Cas moved away from him then, and when Dean rolled over, he saw that the other man had donned his own typical suit and trench coat. If you ignored the ever-present sex hair, you’d never know he had just given Dean one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life. 

“Next time you pleasure yourself, try to do so quietly. I have a war to win,” Castiel noted, and Dean nodded. Then, as suddenly as he had arrived, the angel was gone, leaving Dean feeling confused, and a little guilty. 

***

The next meeting in Heaven went off without a hitch, and Balthazar took note. 

“You're no longer stressed I see?" Balthazar said after they had dismissed the other angels. Castiel just shook his head. 

"I merely had a prayer to deal with. I promise, it won't happen again."


End file.
